Whatever It Takes
by valjanex
Summary: After her best friend, Harper, moves away, Alex is alone. That is, of course, until she stumbled into the abandoned choir room during lunch. You never know what could happen with a bunch of enlightened music nerds. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around the lunch room, desperately searching for a place to sit. I used to dream that when Harper moved, I could sit with Gigi and all of her popular friends. They hadn't exactly given me an invitation to sit with them, but it never hurt to make the first move, right? But today, Harper is gone, and I have no where to sit. I can feel people staring at me and I find the exit, and bail.

I could go to the library, that's open during lunch. No, no I don't want to go there. Where else? Um, there's the gym. just no, but _hell _no. I hate gym with a passion. No way was I going to spend an entire lunch period in there. Outside? No, Harper and I went outside once, and they yelled at us to get inside either A) the school or B) the gym. A teacher yells at me to get out of the hallway. I pretend to need to get something out of my locker. She asumes I'm getting library books and leaves me alone. I wait for a second, and then continue walking down another hallway. Eyes, I can feel the eyes on me all over again. I've gotta get out of here. There's a door. I open it and pray I don't find myself face to face with a Health class.

The first thing I hear is laughter, followed by a 'your terrible, May' or maybe it was Shane. I don't know. I can't focous on their words.

"Don't judge my super awesome song writing skills!" one of the voice says.

"Oh, I would never-" the other voice begins, but she stops. I feel eyes again. I open my eyes.

"Who are you?" A girl with straight black hair and thick eyeliner asks. She's wearing a white T-shirt with a glittery black guitar in the middle. She has a black scarf tied around her neck.

"Fresh meat." A guy with skater black hair and a black beenie hat says. I know him. He's Shane, he's in advance Math with me. He smiles at me.

"No, no. I thought we agreed on no newbies whatsoever." A blond hair girl interferes. She has on a blue tank and simple jeans. Her eyes are glaring at me.

"Tess, shut up." A hidden voice ventures. They move out of the way to reveal a girl with wavy brown hair and tight black leather jeans, a leather jacket, and an ACDC shirt. She has a mischevious smile on her face and her eyes are playful. Her smile brightens to me. "You sing?"

"Well, um, a little…not in front of people." I mumble.

"Ohhh, mumbling. Nu-uh, that's ba-a-ad. I'd try and drop that habit right now if I were you." A guy with a high-pitched voice says. I hadn't even realized the guy sitting next to the girl with the mischevious grin. His hair is straight and he is boredly picking at his fingernails.

"Please, ignore our beloved gay friend Jase here." Mischevious Grin Girl tells me.

"Picking your nails is a bad habit to." I tell him, –Jase?- making sure that I'm not mumbling.

He looks up at me and smiles. Then he looks at the girl with the playful eyes (who is still staring at me, might I add) and says, "I like this girl. You always know, Mitch," I want to ask him what he means but he answers before I get a chance to voice my question. "The second Mitchie saw you stumble in she told me she had a feeling that you were the girl to make are group complete. I say she's in."

Mitchie's mischevious smile grows wider. "I told you."

Skater Boy stares at me. "She's cute. Definetly cute. You got a number, cutie?"

I stare at him.

"Shane, you are such a pig." The girl with straight black hair grumbles in disgust.

"Hey Pig, rember me? Your _girlfriend_?" Mitchie hisses, her playful eyes in a cold glare. It seemed wrong.

Shane spins around to Mitchie. "I love you baby." His tone is playful.

Mitchie rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right."

Shane walks over and kisses Mitchie's cheek. He sits on the right of her and throws his arms around her shoulders.

"So we all agree? She's in?" Mitchie clarrifies, looking around the room.

"No, we do not all agree." Tess hisses. She glares at me. "And besides, we're not all here, anyway. We're short of two people we call Nate and Caity. Remember them?"

"Ah, Nathaniel won't mind. And Caity has been on our butt's on getting another person in here." Jase says, shrugging in a 'no biggie' way.

"Don't tell her that!" Tess snaps.

"I-" I try to cut in, but I am not heard.

"Ella agrees with me, don't you?" Tess turns to the girl with the black hair.

Ella is quiet for a minute, her face blank. Then finally, she says, "Nah, something in the air is strongly telling me to ignore you, Little Tessie."

Tess makes a whiny sound and stomps her foot. "Either she goes or I go."

Mitchie shrugs. "There's the door."

Tess jaw opens and then closes a few times, then she bows her head in shame and heads over to the stage and starts tinkering with the microphone stand.

Mitchie watches her for a second and then redirects her attention to me. "So what do you say our little minion, you in?"

"I-I don't know…I can't really sing in front of people."

Mitchie opens her mouth, but Ella beats her to speaking. "So what do you say watashi no Tomodachi?"

"I – _what_?"

Mitchie rolls her eyes. "Ella's family is Japanese so every now and then she speaks Japanese just to confuse us. I figured she would do it to you sometime, I'm actually surprised she took this long."

They all turn and look at her, their eyes questioning. Ella shrugs. "What? I decided to give her a break, it seemed like she's had a rough day."

They nod.

"And besides," Jase says, getting back on topic, "we're not 'people' we are enlightened nomads. So you should be fine with singing in front of us."

"I, um, o-okay."

Mitchie smiles. "Welcome to the music nerds."

----

**A/N: **Leaving it there for now. ;) You like it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I, Geena, do not own Camp Rock or Wizards Of Waverly Place. All rights go to Disney. I do not own the song _When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus or_ _Take It Off by Ke$ha. Thanks. _

* * *

"Awesome!" I was beaming. Even though this was so… random, and it all happened so fast, I couldn't help but feel happy. "So what now?"

"We wait," Jase replied, flopping backwards and resting his head on Mitchie's lap. Mitchie rolled her eyes but her smile was back.

"For what?" I asked, sitting Indian style at Mitchie's feet.

"Inspiration…or Nate and Caity to finish their quickie…whatever happens first." Shane joked. Or was he joking? I tried and smiled.

"Seriously?" I felt so weird and out of place.

"NO." The rest of them shouted together.

"You guys have no sense of humor," Shane grumbled. I relaxed knowing he was joking.

"Hey Alex, give me your iPod." Ella ordered, now standing in front of me.

"Um… how did you know I had my iPod with me?"

"I have my ways," Ella said very mysteriously.

Mitchie mouthed at me not to ask and just to give it to her. Must be some freaky Japanese thing. I gave her my iPod. I trusted them, even if I just met them.

I saw Ella unplug the headphones out of my iPod. She eyed Jase. Jase nodded, tapped my shoulder so I could move, and got up. He started to walk behind the couch. Behind the couch was a wall. In front of the wall was a dusty painting. God, this place was so cool! Jase took down the painting to reveal a pink, bedazzled iPod dock.

"My iPod dock!" Tess shrieked. "I've been looking all over for this! Why did you take it?" Tess growled, glaring all of us down with her venomous blue eyes.

"Oh, get over it!" Mitchie said.

Tess humphed.

I registered what was happening. They were going to blast my iPod! "Wait!" I yelled. My cheeks flamed with embarrassment. I could _not _let them listen to my iPod! It was so embarrassing! The songs on there! OH MY GOD, I had MILEY CYRUS on there, for crying out loud! Can you IMAGINE if all the sudden MILEY CYRUS started blasting out?! I might as well leave the country now!

Jase spun around. "What is it, Lex?"

I gulped. Kill me now. "I just..."

Tess smiled. "Are you… _embarrassed, _dear little Alex?"

"No, of course not!" I yelled defensively.

"Then what is it?" Jase pressed.

They all stared at me, waiting for an answer. All the eyes. Staring. Waiting. Oh, god…

"Never be afraid of who you are, watashi no Tomodachi." Ella whispered in a soft voice.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could do this. And if they laughed at me, so what. If they kicked me out because I was too kiddy for them, screw them. Just screw 'em. I can do this.

"Nothing." I whispered. "Carry on."

"May I?" Jase asked.

I nodded.

"Okay."

He placed my iPod in the dock and started to turn it on. _Here it comes… _I prepared myself for something ultra mega embarrassing. I could almost hear Miley Cyrus coming out of the speakers. _Everybody needs inspiration… _My iPod turned on. _ Everybody needs a song… _He scrolled down to check how many songs I had on it. _A beautiful melody… _Jase nodded. I guess I have a good amount of songs on it for his liking. _When the nights are long… _He scrolled back up and hit music. _Cause there is no guarantee… _He hit songs. _That this life is easy… _He hit shuffle.

Please, anything but Miley Cyrus…

_There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free-for-all._

Well, at least it's not Miley Cyrus…

It was dead quiet. I waited for them to burst out laughing, to ban me from hanging out with them. Nothing. I counted the seconds that passed. _One, two, three…_

They didn't laugh. They didn't ban me from hanging out with them forever. You wanna know what they did? They danced. And they lip sang to it.

Believe me, I was shocked, too. Especially since Shane was the first one to start the lip syncing. Mitchie sprang up from the couch and started dancing behind Shane. Shane laughed and spun around on his feet and started dancing and jumping around with her. Ella giggled.

"You are such freaks!" She shouted through her laughter. "But I love you guys anyway!"

And soon she was up and dancing, too. She danced over in front of Jase and pulled him to the center of the room. I couldn't help myself. I got up and danced with them and all my worry dissolved. I could tell this was the start of something magical. I even danced over to Tess. Her arms were crossed and she was staring at us. Her eyes looked almost…hurt. I can't imagine why.

"Come on Tess! Dance!" I yelled. I picked up her wrists and made her wrists. She glared at me for four seconds. Crap. Major mistake. Again, I put myself up for the worst. And again, I was proved I was worrying too much. Tess relaxed. She even smiled at me (I know, shocking, right?!) and began to dance.

The door opened and in emerged the most beautiful boy to ever walk the face of the earth. He had the most beautiful brown eyes and the curliest hair ever. He was the cutest thing! He took in the scene. He froze and stared back at me. I smiled and waved before returning to dancing. A girl was with and she didn't hesitate. She laughed and joined the party and it was like she had been here the whole time. As for the curly haired boy? Still frozen. I felt bad for him. Maybe I should go over and introduce myself. I couldn't help but wonder if he had a girlfriend.

"Come, join us Nathaniel!" Jase shouted over to the curly haired boy.

Nathaniel. It registered. The outgoing girl was Caity and the beautiful boy was Nate. The ones who Shane joked about finishing their quickie. They must be boyfriend and girlfriend. My heart shattered into a million little pieces.

Nate pressed his lips together and shook his head, walking slowly over to the couch. I glanced over at Mitchie. Her smile was gone and her eyes were sad. Everything about her was sad. It looked so _wrong_.

Mitchie joined Nate on the couch. They were having a conversation, but I couldn't hear what it was because of the music. Nate nodded, intertwining his fingers together. Mitchie reached up and kissed his cheek. Nate smiled a little and whispered something. Mitchie nodded and put her head on Nate's shoulder. I had to fight the urge to go over there and on Nate's lap and kiss him, and and and…

Focus, Alex! He has a boyfriend! Move on!

_RING!_

"Awwwwww!" Caity whined.

"Never fret Caity, there's always tomorrow!" Jase reminded her.

"No there's not. There could easily not be a tomorrow. We could die the second we step out of this room." Nate said.

Wow, deep.

The room fell quiet.

"Well, see you guys later!" Ella said, she bowed her head low and hauled out of the room. Caity followed and so did the rest of us. The last ones were Tess, Jase, and I.

"Can I have my iPod dock back?" Tess mumbled, glaring pointedly at Jase.

Jase laughed loudly.

"Um, what about my iPod?"

Jase stared at both of us. "Maybe, maybe not."

* * *

**A/N: **I like this one. xD Do you? Tell me! (:

I L Y ! 3

-Geena


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I got to the music room very early. I almost didn't go in, I mean, what if he had a class going on? I peered in the window and surprisingly it was pretty much vacant. There was a figure of what appeared to be a guy there, standing in the dead center, staring at nothing. I couldn't tell who it was. Maybe it was Nate… He seemed like the type of guy to do that. Freaky, loner, mysterious. _Mysterious. _He was so mysterious and freaky but that drew me to him. Ugh. Now I'm sounding like one of those girls in the vampire novels. Wouldn't that be freaky if he _was _a vampire? Well, he's pale enough…

I realized a moment too late that I was standing there staring. Before I knew it, the door I was leaning on swooshed open and I fell flat on my face.

"You're a horrid spy, Alex." A familiar voice says in a playful tone.

I glance up to see none other than the infamous J, giving me a mischievous smile that Mitchie must have helped him perfect. It felt weird seeing him in black; he just didn't seem like the black wearing type. Let alone, black hoodie wearing. But then I really took him in and noticed the letters on his hoodie. Across his hoodie, in big letters read 'TEAM JACOB.' I had to bite back my laughter.

J noticed me staring at his hoodie and his smile grew impossibly larger. "He's mine. Stay away from him. You're more than welcome to have Edward, though."

I shook my head and smiled. "Nah, Edward's not my type. Twilight in general isn't really my type. I'm more of a House of Nighter, you know? I mean come on! They get to have tattoos! That's spealdermousazing! And what do those stupid Twilight vampires get?"

"…A ripped twelve pack?" J guessed, his face going blank.

I was quiet. I analyzed his face for a second, scanning every nook and cranny. I was amused with watching him squirm. After I had had enough, I shrugged and said: "Yeah, there's always that." J blew out a sigh of relief. I giggled. "Soooo, what brings you here so early?"

"I could ask you the same question." He replied.

"Well, unlike the others, I am a good student in class. The teachers like me and they let me out early." I stated but then felt kind of crappy afterwards. I sounded like a complete, total bitch.

Then J did the same thing to me that I had done to him only seconds ago. He was quiet and he scanned every inch of my face. I was worried that I said the wrong thing, that he thought I was a bitch and he would tell the rest of them, and then they wouldn't want me to hang out with them anymore. Oh, man… "Teacher's pet." He coughed under his breath.

Now, I was the one sighing with relief.

"I listened to your iPod last night," he continued.

I froze. Oh, my god. He listened…to my iPod… The songs on there…The artists…MILEY CYRUS…DEMI LOVATO…SELENA GOMEZ…THE JONAS BROTHERS…He heard it ALL…I waited for him to laugh in my face but, like yesterday, he didn't.

"I absolutely LOVE Miley Cyrus." He gushed.

I opened my eyes, sure I'd misheard him. "You do?" I squeaked.

He nodded a huge smile back on his face. "Oh, yeah! That girl is rockin'!" He lifted his hands and I could definitely feel a song coming on. "THE LAST TIME I FREAKED OUT," He did a little air guitar moved. "I JUST KEPT LOOKING DOWN." Another guitar move. "I S-S-STUTTERED WHEN YOU ASKED ME WHAT I'M THINKING BOUT!"

Oh, my god…

"Ughh!" I heard Tess groan. How long had she been there? "All right, who brought up Miley Cyrus?" Her eyes scanned the empty room and then met mine. Her pretty blue eyes turned to slits. "Figures." She spat. "_New_ girl."

"Give it a resttt!" Caitlyn exclaimed, pushing Tess playfully aside. "FELT LIKE I COULDN'T BREATHE, YOU ASKED WHATS WRONG WITH ME?"

"MY BEST FRIEND J SAID, OH SHE'S JUST BEING A CAITY!" Now it was Shane in all his…well, Shaneness.

I smiled and felt myself loosen up. These were my friends. They wouldn't make fun of me. I turned and saw Nate standing there, looking as dead as a ghost. God, did that boy give me chills…

"So I guess we've done our warm up for the day?" Nate asked.

"Not ALL of us." Caitlyn said in a 'duh' kind of tone. Caitlyn grinned. "We should have Mitchie and Ella put in a show for us so Alex here knows what happens when you're late."

Shane's face lit up. "I like that idea!" He exclaimed.

Tess was quiet, her eyebrows furrowed together, obviously trying to dissect the meaning behind Shane's comment. It was pretty obvious to me. I mean, come on. He was a _boy_. And more accurately, he was _Shane_. You don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure it out. I do admit; it was pretty funny watching Tess struggle to figure it out. But enough was enough, and I had my fun.

"I think she means a PG show, Shane." I said.

Shane's face dropped. "Awww!" He whined. "But what's the fun in that?!"

Now, Tess seemed to get Shane's little joke. Her nose crinkled up and her blue eyes looked horrified. I imagined her going to church on Sunday's, maybe even Sunday school, chastity queen. (I didn't really pay attention to stuff like that). Our hometown version Quinn Fabray from Glee. I just hoped she wouldn't make a mistake and get pregnant. Hey, she may have hated/been jealous of me, but that didn't mean I wanted her wrecking her whole life up. "Ewww! That's so nasty!"

Caitlyn had to cough to cover her laugh. "Don't worry Shane; we'll have fun with her, just not your definition of fun." She grinned. Shane stuck his tongue out at her.

Just then Mitchie and Ella burst through the door. "I'm so sorry!"

They didn't say anything, but they did start to crowd around her in a mini-circle. I stayed frozen where I was, not sure if I should be part of the circle and scowl at the two with them. I mean, I had only been there a day, it would be weird. I finally decided that if Nate was going to do it, then so was I. I glanced over and saw Nate still by the door, his eyes looking sad. I felt a twist in my stomach. I suddenly felt really sad, too.

"You're late." Shane said in a dark, yet teasing tone. I could see him trying (and failing) not to smile. "Whatever will we do with you?"

"Yes," Caitlyn agreed, now standing next to Shane. "What ever should we do with them, J?"

J pretended to stop and have to think. But I could tell that they all already had wheels spinning in their heads. He, however, was not trying to hide his smile. I couldn't even begin to imagine what evil, humiliating things they were about to do to them. "You're going to put on a little show for us."

"That's it?" They both chorused, looking equally confused.

With an evil smile, J picked up my iPod, and placed it in Tess's dock. "Ohh, yes. That's it."

Mitchie and Ella seemed to shrink before my eyes, and I felt myself growing tiny too. Their eyes grew wide and I felt like I might puke. Again, I prepared for the worst. I closed my eyes and waited. But I never got to see what happens when you're late because Tess's high pitched shriek sliced through everything.

"Nate!"

**A/N: **Dun dun dunn! (:


End file.
